Everyone Hates a Bully
by Deliwiel
Summary: Writing prompt from Tamuril2: Matty doesn't like bullies at all. She hears about bullying going on and decides to confront the problem. Sorry, terrible summary! Full prompt inside, give it a read before judging based on my summary! Slight Mac!Whump


_**Okay, I'm sorry for uploading so many stories XD But this is another writing prompt from Tamuril2, and I finished it in a decently-timely manner, so I decided to upload it! Full prompt at the bottom :)**_

 _ **I own nothing of this wonderful show *wipes tear away***_

MacGyver finished tweaking the last modifications he had made on the training machines in the training room. He had just turned to walk out when the door was flung open. Gunther and Jason, two other Phoenix agents sauntered in, shutting the door behind them.

"Heya Angus," Jason said. MacGyver rolled his eyes. Agents knew he didn't like his first name, and a lot of times they would call him that just to get on his nerves. He decided not to say anything about it. Not worth it.

"Whatcha doin?" Gunther asked. MacGyver began to feel a bit like a cornered animal; Gunther and Jason seemed to be coming at him at such an angle that it was backing him further and further onto the training mat.

"Just doing some quick fixes for the machines," Mac said, starting to move forward to leave. Gunther put a hand on the kid's shoulder to stop him from leaving.

"Hey, Jason and I could really use some training right now, would you mind helping us out?" Gunther asked with a snide smile.

"You know, I would," Mac said, smacking the arm off his shoulder and folding his arms across his chest. "But I've really got to get going. I've got an assignment briefing in twenty minutes, and you guys know Matty," he added.

"Yeah, your briefing's in twenty," Gunther said smoothly, continuing to back MacGyver further onto the sparring mat. Jason tossed Mac a pair of sparring gloves, startling the kid slightly as he caught them. Jason also tossed a set to Gunther, as well as slipping on his own pair, and he and Gunther stepped onto the mat, facing MacGyver.

"Look guys," Mac said, not putting the gloves on. "I can't train right now," he insisted. "Maybe another time, after the-Whoa!" MacGyver had to duck as Gunther took a swing at his head. MacGyver felt the top of Gunther's glove skim his hair, and he hopped back, instinctively putting up his own fists as a defense, dropping the gloves. It would take too much time to put them on, and something told him these two weren't gonna hold back their hits anyway, so it would be to his advantage not to be wearing the gloves.

 _I'm not as good as some members of the Foundation when it comes to hand-to-hand combat, but I can definitely take care of myself in a fight. Gunther and Jason are two of our best field agents besides Jack and I though, and they both have military training as well. Something told me this wasn't going to be a fair fight._

Gunther swung again and missed, and Mac took the opportunity to swing his leg out, trying to catch the man behind the knee. He didn't want to hurt anyone, he just wanted enough of a window that he could escape. He knew what this was; it was retribution for being "favored" by Thornton, not that he ever took advantage of that, or shoved it in anyone's face. Now that she was gone, he had heard more and more muttering behind his back, and though he didn't ever catch what they were saying, he could guess what they were talking about: Him.

Mac's leg swung around and was about to make contact with Gunther's side, but the man saw it at the last minute, and with crazy fast reflexes, the younger agent's leg was grabbed and yanked forward, throwing Mac off balance. He teetered slightly, barely noticing the strain the odd angle was putting on his hip. Gunther shoved Mac's leg away suddenly, and the change of pressure sent MacGyver tumbling backwards, into some of the training equipment.

"No Jack or Thornton to protect you now, kid," sneered Jason. "Jack's in the doghouse, and we all know the new boss has issues with the both of you," he added. "Why they ever let someone your age in is a mystery, even with your special MIT background." MacGyver pretended like he hadn't heard Jason, though now his suspicions were confirmed 100%. This was because of the way Thornton had treated him and Jack. It also seemed to have something to do with his age and how fast he had progressed in the ranks of field agents.

Mac pushed himself off the training equipment, grabbing a rubber dumbbell in each hand before bringing his hands around. He swung his fists upwards, knocking Gunther's hands away. While Gunther was distracted, Mac tossed one of the dumbbells at him, then swung his leg out once more, sweeping Gunter off his feet while the man tried to bat the rubber weight away from him. Gunther fell to the floor and MacGyver leaped over him, eyes focused on the door. He had forgotten about Jason.

A massive force crashed into him from the side, completely knocking him off his feet. He was rolled onto his stomach and his left arm was yanked and twisted behind his back.

Mac slapped the floor, indicating he was tapping out, he was done. Jason laughed and didn't get off.

"You think people let you tap out in the field?" he taunted. MacGyver squirmed underneath the older man, kicking his feet.

"This isn't the field," MacGyver grunted as he rolled to the side, causing Jason to become off-balance, therefore causing him to fall off. Jason fell onto Gunter, who was just starting to get back up, causing the second man to grunt as the unexpected weight fell on him. The two of them fell in a tangled mess of limbs and curses, and Mac stood up, rubbing his shoulder and rotating it slightly. "Now, if you'll excuse me," he said in an icy tone, striding off the mat and out the door.

His hip was killing him, as was his back, shoulder, and ribs from where Jason collided with him. He walked down the hallway, hoping that walking would help stretch out his leg and hip enough that they would stop hurting.

"MacGyver," he heard a voice behind him call out. He inwardly groaned as he recognized the voice. He straightened slightly as he turned to face Matty, who was walking towards him.

"Hey Matty," he greeted. She stared at him with a raised eyebrow, looking him over.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"What?"

"I'm not blind, MacGyver," she said, slanting her mouth at him. "What did you do?" she asked again.

"Nothing, I'm fine," he said. "Just a rough training session, that's all."

She looked at the clothes he was wearing, the skepticism in her face growing even more. "Those are your workout clothes?"

"It was… kind of an impromptu training session," he replied.

"Uh huh," she said. MacGyver shifted uncomfortably as she seemed to be staring right through him. He finally broke the silence.

"I'm gonna go talk to Jack for a minute before the briefing," he said. "I'll see you there."

With that, the young man turned and walked away, heading towards the war room. Matty turned and stared at where the agent had come from, seeing two retreating figures walking away from the training room. She immediately turned and walked towards the security room. There were some security camera videos that she needed to see.

 _0-0-0_

"Isaacs, Felton," she called out as she walked into the break room. The two men looked up from their cups of water, polite interest on their faces.

"Yes ma'am?" Gunther asked.

"I will not stand for any sort of bullying of any sort," Matty stated firmly, coming to a halt right in front of the two men.

"Excuse me?" Gunther asked, his innocent face actually quite convincing. Matty glared at the pair of them, then gestured for them to come with her.

They followed her down the hallway to the security room, where all the feeds from the security cameras were fed to.

"Grace, could you pull up that tape you showed me?" she asked the girl in the chair. Once Grace did what was requested, the new head of the Phoenix Foundation turned to the pair. "Is that not you two and MacGyver?" she asked, pointing at the screen.

Jason and Gunther watched as their 'training' session with MacGyver played back for them.

"Now, just because Patricia Thornton is gone does not mean that things are going to be any more lax," Matty informed them, staring them down with an intimidating gaze. "I may not have agreed with everything Thornton did, but no one gets treated like this. Not under my watch," she said emphatically. "Am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am," the two of them replied, somewhat sullenly.

"Good," Matty said. She turned and walked out of the room, followed by Gunther and Jason.

"Guess we were wrong about Matty not having favorites," Gunther muttered to Jason under his breath once their boss had begun walking away. Jason nodded, his face contorting into a childlike pout. They thought their boss was out of hearing range, but she heard every word they said, and she immediately turned back to them.

"You know what, I do have favorites," Matty said as soon as she heard them mutter that. "My list of favorites is a little different though. My list has something I like to call the "Two Strike" policy. It's pretty self-explanatory, but I think I may have to explain to you two what it means," she said scathingly. "Those on the list get two strikes. Strike one, they're assigned to desk duty. Strike two, they're gone. Guess what? You guys just made that favorite list," she said sweetly. "I may have my issues with MacGyver and Jack, but they're good agents," she said, staring the two agents down. "If they're compromised in any way on this upcoming mission because of your little 'training exercise,' guess what? You'll have your second strike, and you'll be out of here," she threatened before turning around and walking away.

Gunther and Jason stood there, their jaws basically on the floor.

 _0-0-0_

"I'm gonna kill 'em," Jack growled as he paced the floor of the war room.

"Jack, it's fine," MacGyver insisted from the chair he was sitting on. "I can take care of myself." He was still sore, and shifting too quickly was painful, so he sat forward in the chair slowly. "I'm fine," he said.

"No, this isn't okay!" Jack exclaimed. "And I know you can take care of yourself, kid. It's not that that makes me mad. Gunther and Jason had absolutely no right to do that, and something needs to be done about it!"

"Already done," Matty announced as she walked in. Jack and MacGyver stared at her in confusion. "What?" she asked crankily. "I saw a problem and I took care of it," she said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"What did you do to them?" Jack asked, a hungry look in his eye.

"I just let them know about my list of favorites," she said, giving Jack a knowing look.

"Oh…" was all Jack said, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Wait, this sounds like there's a story behind this," Mac said with a grin. "What's your list of favorites?" he asked his boss.

"Something that can wait for another time," Matty said, giving the blond a sharp look. "Aren't we here for an assignment briefing?"

"Yes ma'am-Matty," MacGyver relented, somewhat grudgingly.

"Good," Matty said before turning to the screen.

 _Matty is definitely not Patricia. I'm not quite sure what to think of her yet, but she seems like she sincerely cares about all of us. Now I just have to prove to her that what I do is skill and not luck. Like I told her earlier: Challenge accepted._

 ** _So? Thoughts? Tam, did it live up to expectations? Is it okay? Like I said earlier, I have a hard time writing Matty because I'm used to writing Thornton, and we haven't seen a ton of Matty yet, so I don't have a solid grip on her character..._**

 ** _Lemme know what you think?_**

 ** _Here's the full prompt:_**

 _ **Please, can we see a BAMF Matty helping Mac? I feel like as tough as she is on him about his "winging it", she'd not take ANY bullying. Here's how I see it happening. Patty's gone, right? Jack's kinda in the dog house and it's not far out the realm of things, that everyone in the agency knows it. I mean, neither one of those two is hiding the fact that they have a bad history. Anyhow, she's also said she doesn't approve of how Mac does things. Here's where I just insert eavesdroppers. See, a few agents have never liked the "favoritism" Patty seemingly gave Mac. Also, having a young guy show them up stings their pride. Anyway, the way things are going, these agents figure they can get away with...achem...training Mac. Yeeeah, we all know it's not training. But they figure they can get away with it. I mean, Jack's no longer on a favorite list. Neither is Mac. Free reign to...train...Mac! Only not. Matty shows just how much she HATES bullies. Please? Write this, please.**_


End file.
